


Texting the Boundaries

by KezzieR



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzieR/pseuds/KezzieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texting at work might become one of Deeks’ new things. Densi texting… I suck at summaries; please give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullpen Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published: August 2013

**Bullpen:**

 

_I'm so booored_

_Deeks, why are you texting me?_

_Because I'm so bored! Why hasn't anyone invented a robot yet that can do all our paperwork?_

_To keep lazy asses like you occupied maybe ;p_

_Oooh and Kensi Blye goes for the kill! But really, this is so boring. Look at Sam, he looks like he's about to fall asleep._

Kensi took a glance at the man in front of her and had to hold in a chuckle. Sam was wobbling his head in an unsteady rhythm, head snapping up once in a while, probably because he was dozing off. Turning to her left side, she could see that Callen, too, was fighting to stay awake. Their team leader had a fist under his chin to support his head and was lazily writing down thing in the file in front of him. Her phone lit up.

_See, no one can survive this much boring paperwork. I wish it was over already._

_Me too. I feel like shooting something. Or kicking someone._

_As long as I am not the target of either of those…_

_Don't you know it yet, Deeks? You will always be my target._

_Sure, Fern. I knew you couldn't resist all of this goodness;)_

Kensi looked up from her phone to see her partner with a huge grin on his face. She shot him a death glare and put the phone on the side of her desk in attempt to continue the report she was working on. But not before replying:  _You wish!_

She sighed as she saw her phone lighting up again and again. "Deeks just do your job so I can go smack you to the floor one more time before the day ends."

"This wasn't in my job description, though."

"Just do it."

"Yes, sir. As you command, sir."

Another glare was sent his way and they both returned to the mountains of files in front of them.

Only a few moments later, Kensi's phone started brightening up her desk again. She couldn't resist and looked at Deeks' answer and insistent follow-up-texts anyway.

_Upon every wishing star, my dear._

_Why are you ignoring me?_

_Kenselina, I need you. Or just your attention. Actually any attention will do._

_Wanna shoot some hoops?_

_Maybe sting me with that training knife of yours?_

_Anything? Anything to get out of here for a while._

'He really was bored,' she thought. Hetty _won't like us going off before we finish these._

_What Hetty doesn't know won't hurt us, right._

_You're forgetting one thing_

_What? Gym clothes? I wouldn't mind underwear sparring ;)_

_Ew pig. No, it's Hetty, she ALWAYS knows._

_Yeah right. She's in DC for some secret conference(I still think it's a ninja conference by the way), she won't know_

_You have been working here, haven't you?_

_Oh come on. How would she find out? The Super Team here beside us is almost fast asleep and I won't tell. You?_

_She will know, that I am sure of_

_Pleaaaaase. Pretty pretty please! Five minutes, that's all. I just need to clear my head._

_Fine_

They both got up from their chairs and started walking out of the bullpen towards the gym when they heard a voice behind them.

"Mr. Deeks, Miss Blye, are you done with your paperwork yet?"

They both froze instantly and cautiously turned around. Hetty's enlarged head had appeared on the screen in the corner.

"Well…"

"Then I suggest you go back to work, detective. You too," she said looking at each of the partners.

_I told you she'd know xp_

And with that, all four of them worked until 7.30pm and went home, promises of a sound night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it. Suggestions and/or remarks are always appreciated so please review. Let me know if you want me to continue.
> 
> Much Loveballs xx Kezzie


	2. Goodnight, Kenselina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait in between chapters! Uni life is crazy. But here it is: chapter 2 of Texting the Boundaries. This chapter is no sequel to the previous; they're all separate stories. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A special thank you to Georgie for being my beta for this chapter (follow her on twitter zivaninja).
> 
> Disclaimer: Hah, yeah, no...

It had been a long day, a long week. It now was 7:47 P.M. on Thursday night and the team had just closed their latest case and had headed home. Kensi fell down on her couch as soon as she was inside and had locked her door. She was exhausted. She kicked her shoes off and threw her jacket on her sack by the door where she had dropped it a moment ago. She had no desire to get up soon, even food was overrated now. Oh, who was she kidding, she loved food. She stretched her sore muscles and went over to the kitchen. Nothing that wasn't expired in the fridge. Nothing eatable in the cupboard. Pizza it was. She didn't have to search for the number, it was already saved in her phone. She realized that she might have a slight fast food problem. As she ordered her usual she went over to the bathroom. A warm shower might do her good. Stripping out of her clothes, Kensi noticed that she had a text:

_Hey partner, you okay? You seemed a little out of it when you left._

She smiled as she read it.  _Yeah I'm fine. Good. Nothing a relaxing shower can't fix._

It only took a few seconds for the reply to come.  _Need any help? I've heard I'm great at soaping in ;)_

She rolled her eyes. Typical. Kensi decided to ignore Deeks and stepped under the hot water. It took a while to get used to the temperature but once she did, it was heavenly. She could feel the soreness and tiredness disappear out of her body.

Once out of the shower, Kensi wrapped a towel around her hair and put on some yoga pants and a tank top. The doorbell rang only a few minutes later and she happily took the pizza. She lay down on her couch and put the TV on. She was just in time to catch a new America's Next Top Model.

Halfway through the episode she got another text from Deeks.

_Relaxed now?_

_Totally._

_Good. I don't know how that's possible, though..._

_How could it not be?_

_Well, I wasn't there._

_Isn't that the reason I AM relaxed? xp_

_You hurt me._

_Good._

_Evil._

_Your vocabulary is excellent. Such intelligent words, Mr. Deeks._

_Well thank you. I am a lawyer after all._

_I still can't get my mind wrapped on that. I mean, last year you probably weren't even able to tie your shoes._

_Velcro is my love! What you doin'?_

_Eating, watching TV..._

_Let me guess: mushroom pizza and Top Model._

_Ding ding ding, we have a winner._

_Yay! What do I win? A kiss?_

_You wish._

_You have no idea._

Kensi didn't know how to react to that. It was normal for them to tease, flirt and banter; they did it all the time. But somehow it felt real, as if he wasn't joking. Was he? Was he not? It confused her. So she did what they always would: strike back.  _Oh but maybe I do… Your eyes like to wander during paper work ;)_

_Nice detective work ;)_

_Yeah, you should try it sometime..._

_You wound me, Miss Blye. But I know you love me._

_You're kidding, right?_

_Oh come on, you know you do._

_I'd rather shoot you than love you._

_I don't hear any denial..._

_Whatever. I'm going to bed._

_Goodnight, Kenselina X_

_Night, partner xx_

After turning off the TV and putting the empty pizza box on the kitchen counter (she'd clean it up in the morning – no she wouldn't), she changed into her PJs and headed to bed.

* * *

Sleep was hard to hit and after 40 minutes, she was still awake. Kensi checked her phone: no messages.  _You still awake?_

_No, I just like to sleep text._

_Okay, then. Won't bother you anymore ^^_

_No no no. I'm awake now :) Can't fall asleep?_

_Not really..._

_I know something that might help._

_Do I wanna know?_  Kensi knew what her partner was going to say: "Me". But it probably would help, though. The few nights they had spent undercover, sleeping in the same bed, she had slept like an angel. Don't think like that! He's your partner, nothing more! Yeah, right.

_Of course you do!_

_Fine..._

_My body next to yours ;)_

_I knew you'd say something like that!_

_What about the promise of a jelly donut in the morning?_

_I can deal with that._

_But don't dream of a giant donut trying to eat you._

_Huh?_

_Well, I had this dream once – more of a nightmare actually – that a giant donut was running after me. The hole in it had massive teeth and it was trying to grab me._

_Thanks for the weird nightmare I'll be having, Deeks. Unless it's eating you of course..._

_And she strikes again! But I gotta go._

_Blonde bimbo?_ She suddenly felt her stomach cramping together.

_More grey..._

_Cougar?_

_Monty :)_

_Say "Hi" to him for me._

_Monty sends you a slobbery goodnight kiss. And one from me as well._

_Ew, gross!_

Kensi thought of the mutt and his owner playing catch on the beach. Wind blowing in his blond hair, a big smile on his face. It was the last image she saw before she fell asleep, her phone slipping out of her hand as her breathing evened out. She just didn't catch Deeks' response:

_Night, Fern :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Any comments and advise are highly appreciated. Ideas for a next chapter even so :)
> 
> Loveballs, Kezzie xx


	3. Highway Don't Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published: April 2014
> 
> A/N: Hey there! Wow two chapters in two days, I must really not want to do uni work ;p
> 
> I am currently obsessed with the song Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw ft. Taylor Swift & Keith Urban. It ispired me to write this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still a 'no' on owning NCIS: Los Angeles. And how awesome would it be to own Taylor and Tim!

She felt the soft wind blowing through her hair. She felt free, driving without purpose. Looking out the window Kensi saw the waves crashing on the shore, the sun starting to set.

It had been a long week with an awfully complicated and slightly terrifying – although, she'd never admit that – case. It was nothing new that terrorists wanted to blow up half of the city but this time it had been different. She had gone undercover and just as they were about to take down the gang, it had gone wrong – very wrong. Someone had made her and three of the men had started shooting at her. Luckily Sam, Callen and Deeks were just outside of the building and had rushed in to save her.

But now with all the windows in her car down and her radio blasting, she was forgetting all about it. A new song came on, a love song. She grunted but sang along anyway.

"I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby!"

A silent beep interrupted the song, telling her she got a text. And who other could it be than her partner.

_Hey, partner. Got time for a beer? I'll bring burgers._

She didn't feel like responding to Deeks right now. Being alone was clearing her mind and it felt so good. But she knew that if she didn't answer him, he'd just keep pestering her until she did.

_Sorry, not now._

She hoped it would be enough for him to let her be.

_What are you up to?_

"Ugh, not now Deeks," she groaned.

Another two songs passed until she her the damn beep again.

_Need some company?_

She was NOT going to answer, NOT.

_Are you on a date?_

_Come on, Kens. Talk to me._

_Kensi?_

_Hello, are you there?_

_I will do a gps search if you don't answer..._

_Kensi, are you okay?_

The beeping didn't stop and the agent was about to turn her phone off. Then she saw that someone was tracking her phone (one of Eric's adaptations to the team's phones). She pulled over to look at it and turn it off but then it beeped again. A message appeared on her screen:

_Kensi, I know where you are. Are you in trouble? Please let me know something._

It was annoying that her partner wouldn't let her go but at the same time actually sweet as well.

_I'm okay. Just driving._

_Good. Drive safe._

_You know I do._

_Hah, yeah right._

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

_Let's just say I'm glad I don't get carsick ;)_

_You suck._

_I know, Kenselina, I know. Are you up for that beer and burger now?_

She thought about it. It sounded delicious, and she hadn't eaten since lunch.

_See you in 45min at my place._

_I'll be there :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Very short, I know. I have not reread it or had someone do it for me so all mistakes are sadly mine.
> 
> I hope you liked it :) Reviews and suggestions for further chapters are highly appreciated!
> 
> Loveballs, Kezzie xx


End file.
